Sparring, Sabres and Sword Fights
by Laurentius
Summary: Set after the Iron Knight, Ash and Meghan are on a vacation from their duties in the Iron Realm at Leananside's cabin in the forest they visited before. Meghan has decided she wants to continue her sword fighting practice and Ash is all to happy to comply. One shot, short and cute.


These characters belong to Julie Kagawa, they are not mine. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

Ash's gunmetal grey eyes held mine with a dangerous intensity. My heart fluttered with excitement.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" he asked, his lips twisting into a smirk.

I glared at him and raised my sabre. "Oh I'm ready," I whispered.

I was growing to love this sparring practice with Ash. When the air was cool and crisp in the meadow in the mornings and we had the time to actually practice together. Today was the day he was finally going to go full out and actually spar with me. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time. The moment when I would finally fight him and have a decent chance.

He raised his sword to meet mine and I saw his face go calm and clear.

I bounced on the balls of my feet feeling the cold grass between my toes and smiled wondering if Grimalkin was watching us. The crisp air tickled my nose and froze my fingers but the adrenalin in me made me forget about all that. The Ice Prince in front of me was the only thing on my mind.

He lunged at me with a flurry of his sword and I jumped into action. I parried and dodged as he pelted me with attacks. I jumped as he swung his sword towards my legs and I swung out and landed a blow to his shoulder. I felt him wince as the iron hit his arm and I had a feeling he would have a welt later.

I beamed at him. He glared at me and I felt his resolve grow stronger.

He lashed out with more speed and I struggled to keep up with him. I dodged and parried but that was all I could do to not get hit. I was too slow.

I felt a gust of cold air as he spun and lunged with his sword. I felt the flat of the blade hit my ribs and I grunted from the sting of the ice cold metal.

I whirled and felt my blade collide with his. We struggled in the air until he pushed my sabre to the side. I struck out before he had the chance but he was too quick and slipped to the side. I whirled around with the momentum of the lunge and met his blade again but he pushed mine to the side easily this time. He sprung at me and I blocked his sword but just barely.

Jumping back, I lunged but he slipped sideways and I fell forward. He knocked the sabre out of my hands and spun behind me. All of a sudden I froze; his blade was pressed to my neck, my back pressed to his stomach and his free arm around my waist. I could feel ice seeping into my skin, freezing me.

I felt a flash of smug happiness flare around him and he let the sword fall.

"Not so fast," I smirked and he looked down to see the tip of my dagger that I had had in my belt inches away from his side.

"Very good," he said. "You've caught on well."

I smiled and dropped the dagger. "I have a good teacher."

He didn't release me, but tightened his arms around my waist. "Mmm," he mumbled into my hair. "I have a few other tricks up my sleeve that I could teach you too." His lips brushed my ear and I shivered.

"Oh yeah?" I said feigning surprise while my insides turned into mush.

"Mmm," he mumbled again trailing his lips down my neck, brushing my blonde hair away to expose my shoulder.

"I have lots of things I could show you," he whispered, his lips pressing warm kisses along my exposed skin (well warmer than they used to be, considering he wasn't completely Fey anymore). I shivered and things danced through my mind.

Turning in his arms I met his lips with mine. He smiled and I ran my fingers through his soft hair as he wound his arms tighter around my waist.

The meadow we were in melted away until all I could feel was him. Both our swords lay on the ground forgotten. Not even the thought of Grim watching us from the cabin fazed me. I couldn't care less right at this moment.

I felt Ash run his hands down my waist and stop just on my hips. He breathed warm on my neck and I felt his lips brush my ear.

"You know, there is a perfectly good bed in the cabin…?" I felt him smile.

I kissed him in reply and saw bright red desire flare around him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, my Lady." He smiled and lifted me off my feet.

The cabin was warm when we walked in and Grim was no where in sight.


End file.
